La Baronia de Suelo Reflejado
A collection of adobe structures atop a glassed-field, Suelo Reflejado is the home of the Bone-Eater clan. Untouched in the Saltlands Wars, it still came under Papal control when Grox Bone-Eater and his brother Tulbas Bone-eater converted in Soto La Marina. History Suelo Reflejado was originally a field in Southern Tamaulipas, passed through many times in the millennia, but never settled. On October 23rd, 2077 a lone Chinese missile was blown off course and strike it, glassing the area and covering it with radiation. In the years that followed it was used as a camp and resting ground, but wouldn't be settled until the Bone-Eater clan arrived in 2152. The tribals recognized the barrenness as an advantage, as the glass was a potent weapon when spread into the wind. Initially a collection of tents, adobe strictures would begin to appear by the next year, along with pens for goats.Water was a prime concern in the early years of the settlement, with attempts to find springs and dig wells failing. A solution was found in September, when hunters following Jackalope discovered a spring in the hills. This soon was tunneled and channeled to the burgeoning village, which allowed the semi-nomadic tribals to settle permanently. It would grow slowly but steadily over the next several years, but it would be the discovery of a mutated strain of corn in 2160 that allowed the population to expand, as they didn't have to rely on animals any more. Things would continue well for another decade, until the town was threatened by a rival tribe. Not believing in walls on the salt plains, the town was wide open, and it's defenders amassed on the outskirts for battle. The Bone-Eaters smashed their weapons into the ground and powdered some glass, which the wind blew towards their attackers, blinding them. The Bone-Eaters then charged, cutting down many. The survivors were then taken to the village as slaves, and things remained peaceful until 2191. A wave of Malaria devastated the town, killing every one in eighth person. The tribals lingered in illness for a time, and it took several decades for the town to recover. 2221 saw the town expanding again, with the influx of slaves from battle raising the population into the 200s. Structures and pens would continue to be added over the next five years, though a series of raids by Comancheros checked their expansion. The harassment was sporadic, as the bandits couldn't sack the town, and the tribals began to travel in groups when they needed to leave the village. The comancheros left the area after a failed attack on another tribe, and Suelo Reflejado continued on for another three decades. in 2254 Grox Bone-Eater became chief, and led the tribe in several successful battles, bringing in slaves and further expanding the town. After his conversion to Catholicism, a church was built in town, though the tribals were skeptical if not outright hostile to this change. Currently the town is reaping the benefits of joining The Papal States, though the villagers are slow to change their ways. Layout Suelo Reflejado is made of adobe buildings laid out according to whim with no pattern or organization. Almost every home has a pen or garden patch for subsidence, and there is little electricity. Economy Suelo Reflejado relies primarily upon subsidence agriculture, with most residents contributing for the common good. They gain other goods from raiding rival tribes, now with the blessing of the Vatican. Category:Sites Category:Communities Category:Tamaulipas